


Becoming Mr Danvers

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Trans, F/F, F/M, FTM, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Man Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: This is a re-make of a story I did for another ship (that one as since been deleted), so if its familiar you know why.Alternate Universe story where Alex Danvers meets new neighbour Nia Nal and meeting her triggers deep rooted desires and longings they had hidden and brings light to their gender dysphoria.In this story Alex transitions to a man.It is based on real life experiences.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 61





	Becoming Mr Danvers

Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor dated for three years before Alex proposed. They were married within the next year in front of all their friends and family at the Danvers family home in Midvale. 

Now the newlyweds had brought their first home together in the suburbs of National City, a home where they felt it would be safe to raise their future children. It was a modest four bedroom house, with a large yard out back and a smaller one at the front beside the driveway. 

Both of their jobs afforded them this luxury. Alex worked full time as a scientist at Lena Luthor’s L-Corp company, they worked on new projects to make the world a better and safer place together. Alex loved that she got to work alongside her wife, because she was a genius and Alex was always learning something new.

They stood outside their new home, holding hands. Then Alex let go of Lena’s hand and placed the key in the front door.

“Are you ready to take your first steps into our new home?” Alex grinned at her wife excitedly.

Lena nodded and chuckled, “I am, hurry up. I can't wait to get a good look at that furniture we chose.”

They had chosen their furniture from a catalogue and Alex’s sister Kara had arranged to have it all put in place and electronics installed in time for their arrival when they returned from their honeymoon in the South of France. They had spent a wonderful week having a road trip along the south coast, stopping off at Marseille, Cannes and ended their honeymoon in a rather fancy hotel in Monaco. Lena wanted the best for them both and she could afford it having made her wealth with L-Corp. So she had booked the trip without telling Alex as she wanted it to be a surprise. Well Alex was stunned when she found out as they drove away from the wedding reception on the way to the airport.

Now back home Alex unlocked the front door and stepped inside, then she turned around and held her hand out to Lena’s chest, “Wait!”

“What?” Lena looked confused.

Alex pushed the door wide open and then lifted Lena up into her arms, then she carried her inside. Lena laughed as Alex finally put her down in the hallway.

“You are such a romantic,” Lena smiled and placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek.

Alex pulled Lena to herself, she smiled into Lena's lips, “You love me for it.”

“I do,” Lena said a little breathless as her wife's dark eyes burned into her soul.

Alex placed her lips to Lena’s pulling her in tighter to a passionate kiss.

They spent the next hour testing out their new bed. 

Over the next few months they settled into their new home; now it was the weekend so Alex had spent her precious spare time doing the garden and Lena had sat outside pretending to read a book whilst admiring her wife's muscles as they flexed while she worked. Alex liked to workout and had even turned one of their spare rooms into a home gym. And on occasion Alex would gaze across at her wife, at Lena's pale skin covered by a thin silk blouse being warmed by the afternoon sun and she would sigh happily at the picture of domestic bliss that was her life now.

Alex put down her shovel and walked over to where Lena was sitting. She took a seat beside her and picked up her glass of cool lemonade. Alex caught her wife looking at her, “See something you like?” Alex smirked.

“I sure do,” Lena smiled, “but you already know that. I am grateful every day that you installed that gym.”

Alex chuckled and sipped her drink and she was just about to say something else when their neighbours head popped up over the fence that separated the two gardens.

“Hey guys,” Nia Nal smiled. She was quite a bit younger than the couple but already they had all hit it off. She was a transgender woman in her early twenties. To look at her you would never know. And Alex and Lena both had no idea until she told them over lunch one day. Nia was incredibly relieved when she found out her new neighbours were gay. The neighbour she had living next to her previously wasn't so accepting towards LGBTQ. 

“Hey Nia, why don't you come around?” Alex called out to her.

“Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose,” Nia called back.

“You can keep me company while my wife plants our rose bush,” Lena shouted. The irish lilt in her voice carried through the air.

Nia joined Lena soon after and they chatted whilst Alex worked on planting the rose bush.

“So how are you both settling in?” Nia asked.

“We love it here, seriously, it's a beautiful house and a lovely neighbourhood,” Lena replied.

“And how is married life?” Nia enquired. 

Lena smiled, “The same as before but like a million times better, I don't even know how to describe it, it just feels so different you know?”

Nia smiled, “I’m so grateful to have you next door, you don't know how relieved I am.”

“Were your previous neighbours that bad?” Lena frowned and took a sip of her lemonade.

“Unfortunately,” Nia replied, “I never told them about myself because their views were basically homophobic and definitely transphobic.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lena said, touching Nia’s hand on the table.

“It’s okay,” Nia smiled, “I have you guys now and I couldn't be happier.”

Then Nia looked at Alex in the garden who was busy digging a hole, “Is it just me or does Alex look really buff these days?”

“It’s not just you,” Lena fanned herself with her book, “she installed a gym after we moved in and well you can see the results.”

Nia watched Alex curiously. She had noticed little things about Alex, the way she carried herself, the clothes she wore. Her hair was shaved at the sides and very short on top. To Nia, Alex definitely gave her a butch vibe or maybe something more, she couldn't be sure.

So it was no surprise to her two days later when Alex turned up at her doorstep and said she needed to talk.

“Alex, is everything alright?” Nia ushered Alex inside her home.

Then Alex frowned when she saw Nia was in her pajamas, “Wait, I can come back another time, you look ready for bed.”

“No,no, no,” Nia said quickly, “I’m just chilling, I’ve been sitting in front of Netflix for the past two hours.”

Alex gave her a small nervous smile and walked inside. She stepped into Nia’s living room and took a seat.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Nia asked standing in the middle of the room.

“If you have whiskey yes,” Alex replied. 

“Oh oh,” Nia gave a little smile, “If whiskey is required I am guessing this is serious.”

Alex looked up at Nia with a crease in her brow, “How did you know?”

Nia looked at her new friend puzzled, “Know what?”

“That you were trans,” Alex answered.

Nia let out a breath, “Well, I just did, from a very young age. I’ve always felt like a girl.”

Alex sighed and looked down at her hands, they were getting sweaty and her heart was starting to pound. 

Nia sat down beside her, “Hey, tell me what’s going on. Are you and Lena okay?”

Alex sat up and stared ahead, “It’s not about Lena, it's about me.”

“Oh,” Nia replied and waited for Alex to explain.

Alex looked to Nia then, “I’ve had those feelings too. When I was younger.”

Nia looked confused, “You mean you felt like a boy?”

Alex just nodded, “And if I am being completely honest with you, those feelings never went away.”

“Alex, are you saying you could be trans?” Nia asked gently, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

“I think so, I mean, I have been thinking about it more and more lately, and then I met you and it bought it all back again, those feelings I have hidden deep down inside,” Alex explained, “when I was a kid I always envied boys, I wanted to be like them. I hated feeling like an outcast.”

“I get that feeling,” Nia sighed knowingly, “it was tough until my parents allowed me to be me.”

“Then when I was a teen I just went with my attraction to girls and thought I was a lesbian, because that was the acceptable thing,” Alex explained, “but all the time deep down something felt off. I have never felt like I really belonged in that world. I always felt different from other gay women. I thought I was just a bit butch.”

Nia smiled, “And now you can tell the difference?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded, “I have met butch women and they aren't anything like me, I don't feel comfortable in my own skin, some days I can't even look in the mirror and taking a shower can be distressing. My body feels all wrong.”

“Alex, I don't think you needed to ask me how I knew,” Nia replied gently, “I think you already know the answer.”

Alex nodded, “I’m sorry for dropping this all on you, I just needed to talk to someone.”

“You have no need to be sorry,” Nia replied.

“My mother, I was always worried about coming out to her as gay, but this,” a crease appeared on Alex’s brow, “this, I really don't know if she would understand it,” then Alex let out a shuddery breath, “and Lena, we just got married, how on earth am I going to explain it to her? She didn't sign up for this.”

Nia stood, “I’m gonna go get that whiskey, I think we're both going to need it for this conversation.”

“You ain't wrong,” Alex gave her a small smile.

When Alex got home that night Lena was sitting waiting for her with a glass of wine and the news quietly playing on the television.

“Alex, your home,” Lena got up off the sofa with a smile and walked over to greet her wife in a hug.

They hugged, kissed and then Alex looked at Lena with a worried expression.

“Oh, I have seen that look before, what’s up?” Lena asked.

“I think you need to sit down for this and fill up those wine glasses,” Alex said peering over her shoulder at the bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table.

While Lena filled up those wine glasses Alex went to get changed into her lounge pants, a t-shirt and to freshen up. She had gone to Nia’s straight from work at L-Corp so had been wearing her smart suit. Lena had left earlier than Alex that day because she wasn't feeling too well.

Alex sat down, picked up her glass of wine and took a drink to steady her nerves, then she put it down and looked to Lena beside her. Who was currently sitting with her legs tucked under herself. 

“First of all, how are you feeling? You left early,” Alex asked. She had been worried about her wife all day.

“”Oh I’m fine, you know what I am like with these migraines, I took something and it helped,” Lena smiled. 

“Good. Okay, so,” Alex started, “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Lena replied, her green eyes now fixed on Alex’s expression, she could see she was tense.

“I don't even know where to begin,” Alex sighed, “I went to see Nia tonight, I thought it might help, but I am still so scared.”

“Alex,” Lena placed her hand on her wife's, “whatever it is you can tell me.”

Alex nodded and squeezed Lena’s hand affectionately, “I have been doing a lot of thinking these past few months, about how I feel, about who I am.”

“Alex, Is this about your gender?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Alex replied in surprise, “how did you know?”

Lena gave her a soft smile, “Because I know you, I have seen the signs, I was going to bring up the subject myself if you didn't soon. Gosh you even choose to play as a guy when you play your video games,” she chuckled.

“Really?” Alex raised her eyebrows and let out a breath, “Wow okay, so you know…” Alex was a bit speechless at this point, that was not the way she was expecting the night to go.

Lena sat up properly and moved closer to Alex, she placed her hand to her wife’s face and gently stroked down her cheek, she looked to Alex’s hazel eyes, “I do and I just want you to be happy Alex, it doesn't change how I feel about you, I love you.”

Alex took Lena's hand, “Thank you, but if I transition, what does that mean for us?”

Lena looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’m your wife and I always will be. This doesn't change anything.”

Alex picked up her wine glass and took another drink, this time she held it in her hands as she spoke, “I am also in my mid thirties, you don't think I am doing this too late?”

“Of course not,” Lena told her, “people transition a lot later in life, I have had a few friends over the years much older than you who only recently transitioned or were just about to. It happens more than you would think.”

Alex finished her glass of wine and then relaxed back into the sofa, Lena took the opportunity to settle in her arms and Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her and smiled, “I am so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Lena smiled, the warmth of Alex's loving arms around her making her feel amazing.

Two days later Alex and Lena had a day off so they decided to go into the city and do a little shopping. As they walked along hand in hand Alex stopped and looked in the window of a men’s clothing store. Lena stood beside her looking at the display. It was a window full of men’s designer suits. 

“Do you want to go in?” Lena smiled at Alex. She could tell her partner was hankering to buy some men’s clothes having revealed her truth.

“You don't mind?” Alex asked with a worried frown.

“Of course I don't mind, come on let's go in,” Lena said tugging Alex’s hand.

Alex gave a small smile and they both walked into the store.

Lena watched proudly as Alex browsed the store, taking in the suits, the ties, the shirts. 

“You look like a kid in a candy store,” Lena said coming up behind Alex who was going through a rack of designer shirts.

“I feel like one,” Alex smiled at Lena. Then she took out a crisp white shirt and held it against herself, “How does it look?”

“You should go try it on,” Lena told her, taking the shirt from her hands.

“Do you think they will let me?” Alex looked worriedly over at the mens changing room.

“If they don't I will be complaining,” Lena said, taking her wife's hand and leading her over to the changing room.

Alex’s heart was beating out of her chest but as it happened no one blinked. They let Alex go into the changing room and try on the shirt without a problem. 

When she stepped out wearing it Lena’s eyes nearly popped out her head, “Oh wow,” she breathed. Lena knew a good fitting suit when she saw one. 

Alex gave a small shy smile, “You like it?”

“You look stunning in anything but yes I like it,” Lena replied honestly, “so how about you get a suit to go with it? And a tie?”

Alex raised her eyebrows, “Okay if you are sure you don't mind me spending my weeks paycheck.”

Lena chuckled, “Love you need this and I never realised how much I needed to see you wearing this stuff. So hot!”

Alex chuckled then, she carried the shirt with her as they went to look at the suits. Alex eventually picked out a slim fitting Armani suit, in a dark blue colour, “I’m just gonna go try this on, you coming with me?” Alex asked Lena. 

Lena nodded and followed Alex, eager to see what she was going to look like in the suit.

When Alex stepped out of the changing room in the designer Armani suit Lena’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my…” Lena smirked.

Alex gave her wife a shy smile and turned around for her benefit. She heard Lena sigh happily and smiled to herself.

“I never knew how much I needed to see you in designer Armani until this moment,” Lena said a little breathlessly.

Alex stepped up to her, “It’s not that different to what I wore at our wedding.” On that day Alex had worn a feminine cut black suit with a silk shirt beneath.

Lena placed her hand to Alex’s lapels, “Oh but it is, because this is more you, it's masculine and I can tell how comfortable you feel wearing it.”

“You're right, this feels amazing, and definitely much more me,” Alex replied, feeling the softness of the material, “anyway, what do think, shall I get this?”

“Absolutely,” Lena smirked as she looked Alex up and down. Lena could never get over how completely stunning her wife was, no matter what she wore.

Alex left the store about thirty minutes later with a dark blue Armani suit and matching tie. Lena smiled alongside her.

As they walked back to their car Lena asked, “So when are you going to take me out to dinner wearing your gorgeous new outfit?”

“How about tonight?” Alex smiled happily, it had been a successful shopping trip so why not celebrate with dinner she thought. Lena was more than happy with that suggestion.

That night over a candlelit meal at one of their favourite restaurants by the harbour they talked about work and then Lena broached the subject of Alex’s transitioning. 

“I looked into the local gender clinics today while I was at home, I did some googling,” Lena casually commented as she ate a mouthful of her food.

“Oh,” Alex raised an eyebrow, “what did you find out?”

“Well there is one in National City but first you need your doctor to refer you,” Lena told her.

Alex nodded and cut into her steak, “I was going to make an appointment next week.”

“Good,” Lena smiled and picked up her wine glass, “by the way I have been thinking.”

Alex licked her lips, “Mmm this is so good,” then she looked at Lena, “thinking about what?”

“When do I start referring to you as he?”

Alex put her knife and fork down and took a sip of her wine, “Now I guess,” she shrugged.

Lena nodded, “Okay, and I presume you will be keeping the name Alex?”

“Yes that is one advantage I do have,” Alex smiled, although legally it's Alexandra so I will need to get that changed to Alexander.”

Lena took a moment to admire her wife, who was now going to be her husband, sitting opposite her wearing the beautiful Armani suit and tie and her heart swelled. Lena loved Alex so much, no matter the gender and it came as quite a surprise to her, because for years she had considered herself to lean more on the side of being attracted to women, what did this mean for her now? Lena needed time to think about this, if she even needed to label herself at all.

(Note: from here on Alex will be referred to as he/him)

“What are you thinking about babe?” Alex asked. It had become quiet between them as they finished their meals but Alex could tell the cogs in Lena’s brain were going around and around.

“Nothing important,” Lena smiled, “shall we order dessert?”

Alex reached across the table and touched Lena's hand, “Hey, you are important to me, whatever it is you can tell me.”

A crease appeared on her brow, “I have always been ninety nine percent attracted to women, so what am I?”

“I’m guessing that is something you need to decide,” Alex told her, “I know this must make things confusing for you.”

Lena squeezed Alex’s hand, “All I know is I want to be with you, if that makes me bisexual then I guess I must be?”

Alex took his hand back and sipped his glass of wine, then he picked up the dessert menu, “Let's indulge and then go home,” he smiled.

“Mmm,” Lena smiled, “good plan and as much as I love it, I can't wait to take off your suit.”

**One Year Later**

A year had passed since Alex came out for the second time in their life, but this time as a transgender. Most close family had been supportive, although his mother Eliza often got the pronouns wrong she really was trying. Alex’s sister Kara had been amazing, being proactive in their support by learning more about trans men, about the surgeries involved as much as anything, because Kara wanted to be there for Alex, just as much as Lena, every step of the way.

Alex had been to three different appointments with the gender clinic and was now finally on hormones. Testosterone gel which he was prescribed by his doctor every month and had to apply to his upper arms every day. It was only a few months into having hormones that Alex felt and saw the changes. He no longer had periods, which was the greatest relief. That had been one of the worst things he had to endure before transitioning. His skin was more oily, which wasnt great and Lena often heard Alex complaining from the bathroom about another spot here or there. They had tried many different treatments for this but nothing seemed to help. But to Alex it was a small problem compared to how he was before hormones.

The nicest changes since having hormones for Alex was the beard he had started to grow, he looked proudly in the mirror every morning and rubbed his stubble with his hand, it felt so good and looked amazing to Alex after all those years of not being comfortable looking in a mirror because the face looking back at them did not match how they felt inside.

Alex’s hips had become slimmer too as body fat redistributed in a masculine way. And Alex also had more muscle mass and made sure to work out often in his home gym to take advantage of this.

The plus for Lena had been seeing Alex happy and more confident. And sexually it was a plus too because Alex’s sex drive had tripled. 

That night in bed was a prime example…

Lena fell down onto the mattress as Alex pushed her down, her hair spread out across the pillows and she smiled up at Alex as he straddled her and bent down to kiss her lips. They had already had one round and Lena was still in the afterglow of that.

Lena reached up and placed her hands to Alex’s shoulders as he entered her with the strap on, “I love you Lena,” Alex breathed to her neck as he began to thrust.

Lena lay back and closed her eyes as Alex passionately made love to her again, she was definitely enjoying the benefits of Alex’s new found freedom and libido.

In the past Alex had seemed shy about sex but at the same time always needed to feel in control and for Alex being touched down below set off the dysphoria. Of course now Lena knew why Alex felt that way about sex and so now Alex was free to be himself with her their sex life had improved greatly and Alex wasn't shy anymore about it. However the dysphoria remained even though he had some clitoral enlargement due to the testosterone. Lena fully understood this and would never touch Alex anywhere that made him uncomfortable and that included his chest.

Most of the time Alex wore a binder to flatten his chest and that would remain the same until he finally had surgery in a year's time. (You are required to be on hormones for a year before you can be referred for masculinizing chest surgery).

After making love Alex went to the bathroom and changed back into a pair of trunks with a pouch in the front to hold his silicone packer. He slotted the penis shaped packer inside his pants and then put on a pair of lounge pants before rejoining Lena in bed.

Lena smiled contentedly as she lounged in bed, enjoying the afterglow.

“Hey babe, you look happy,” Alex smiled as he walked into the bedroom from their en-suite bathroom.

“That’s because I am,” Lena replied, moving across to let Alex in the bed.

Alex got under the covers, “Turn over, I want to hold you.”

Lena happily turned on her side and Alex wrapped his arm around her from behind.

“I love you,” Alex said softly to the back of Lena’s neck, “so much.”

Lena placed her hand over Alex’s on her stomach and softly sighed, “I love you too.”

  
  


**Five Years Later**

Alex checked himself in the full length mirror, he looked at his grey suit, saw the flatness of his chest, the small crease at his crotch and smiled to himself. This was the man he always wished he could be, he never thought he would make it this far but with Lena by his side and his family and friends supporting him at every step, he had made it. He had grown as a man so much in just five years, he not only felt more alive, he looked completely different, but at the same time looked the way he was always meant to look. He couldn't even look at old photos of himself anymore and neither could his wife. Now he felt complete and happy in himself.

In those five years Alex had gone through top surgery successfully, grown a fair bit of hair on that chest too to help cover the scars that were now faded. The binders had been happily donated for free to a National City trans group. He had then undergone bottom surgery and hysterectomy, having a procedure called Phalloplasty. (The construction of a phallus the size of an erect male-assigned penis, using a graft from another part of the patient's body, in Alex’s case his thigh).

Lena stepped up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, she looked over his shoulder and saw his reflection looking back at her, “You are so handsome, Nia is going to love this suit on you,” she smiled.

Alex turned around and Lena took in his handsome face, she reached up her hand and stroked down his face, she could feel the soft stubble of his beard under her fingers, “Gorgeous,” she whispered.

Alex lent down and placed his lips to Lena’s, after a gentle kiss Alex pulled back and Lena reached for his tie, “Here let me adjust this for you.”

Lena had become quite the expert at adjusting Alex’s ties over the past six years.

“There, better,” Lena smiled and took her husband's hand, “Right, we should get going, we don't want to be late for your Nia's wedding.”

“You're right,” Alex chuckled, “Nia won't be amused if we are late. You know what she is like at game night.”

They made their way outside to wait for the beautiful white limo to whisk them away to the church, where their friend Nia Nal was marrying her boyfriend of the past four years. A very nice man she met through Lena. He was one of Lena’s best friends and also worked at L-Corp. Everyone called him Brainy, because he was in fact very brainy!

“Alex do you realise it's the exact same month that we got married?” Lena commented as they sat in the Limo.

“Really?” Alex looked thoughtful and then remembered the date, “you're right, it's funny, like everything has come full circle, it began with us getting married and now it's ending with Nia’s happiness.”

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s thigh, “Not the end my love, this is only the beginning.”


End file.
